El cosplay
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Ryouma aprenderá que a veces es bueno ignorar los detalles y hacerle caso a su corazón. Todo gracias a aquella chica rubia que lo tenía de cabeza.


_**Hola ¿alguien leyendo esto? Bueno, ya venia debiendo algo de la parejita principal de Love Stage! que había escrito de Shougo x Rei pero no me animaba con estos dos, hasta ahora.**_

**_No sé que escribí pero es algo leve, algo simbolico nada pretensioso. Algo que me pasó y me pasa muy seguido a mi, a mis amigas y estoy segura que a alguno de ustedes puede que igual ^^_**

**_Dedicado a mi mejor amiga que al fin se terminó Love Stage! (Aplausos para ella) esto es tuyo bae. Disfrutenlo todos._**

* * *

**El cosplay.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

Ryouma no estaba seguro de como fue que terminó en una convención de anime y mangas ese día, pero ahí estaba.

En un pasillo entre varios puestos de articulos coleccionables que jamás había visto en su vida, rodeado de montones de raritos, uno más extraño que el anterior. Algunos parecían decentes pero otros (alrededor del 70%) estaban disfrazados de algún personajes que tampoco conocía. Estaba confundido, perdido y estresado.

Repito, ¿cómo fue que llegó ahí?

En lo que buscaba respuestas, no pudo dejar de mirar a todos como si fueran aliens. Unos aliens que lo rodeaban y pasaban a su lado, empujandólo porque estaba atravesado a mitad del camino y no dejaba ver los puestos detrás de él.

Decidió hacerse a un lado y buscar refugio en una de las orillas a la espera de que su asistente (a la que llevaba cinco minutos tratando de localizar) le contestara el telefono.

La contestadora de nuevo.

-¡Contesta el telefono! ¿para que lo cargas entonces? Ven por mí que no tengo idea de que hago aquí y tengo hambre quiero una rebanada de tarta de fresas como la de la ultima vez, aunque dijiste que debía dejar las calorías ¡pero tienes que compensarme! porque estoy aquí y ¿qué hago aquí de todos modos? y la gente esta vestida muy extraño y..-

Se cortó en su kilometrico mensaje sin sentido, al voltear su mirada hacia el frente y encontrarse con quien sería la perfecta futura madre de sus hijos.

Su rubio cabello caía en dos largas coletas con moños de color rosa pastel, del mismo tono que el corto y esponjado vestido que se ajustaba con gracia a su delgada figura. Tenía los ojos en una mezcla extraña de dorado y lila que lo dejaron hipnotizado; la sonrisa brillante en su rostro mientras se tomaba una foto con ese chico gordito, fue como si las estrellas brillaran a lo alto de una noche oscura, iluminandólo todo.

La chica más linda y adorable que sus ojos alguna vez hubiesen visto.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había despegado de la pared y avanzado unos pasos en dirección de la joven sino hasta que estuvo frente a ella, mirandola embelesado.

La muchacha fue consiente de su presencia y le sonrió, sonrojada.

Le sonrió, _Sagrado Corazón de Cristo, _se ve mas hermosa cuando le sonrie a él.

El rostro de Ryouma se ruborizó completamente y solo atinó a quedarse ahí, mirandola sin decir palabra. Observandola marcharse, para seguir en el evento, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el cerebro del chico pudo sumar 2 + 2 nuevamente y, saliendo de su trance, cayó en cuenta que la chica rubia se había ido.

¡Se ha ido!

Volteó la cabeza en todas direcciones, desesperado; tratando de encontrarla entre todo el mar de gente, sin exito.

-¿Dondé está?-preguntó en voz alta, a la nada.

Frustrado y ansioso por ver nuevamente a la muchacha, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo iniciando asi si busqueda por aquella hermosa doncella que había robado su corazón.

Sorteó a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino, sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada pero había mucha gente, demasiada; amontonada en el pasillo en el que se encontraba y eso que solo era uno de los diecisiete largos caminos que tendría que recorrer en el lugar, para encontrar a la chica.

Esto iría para largo.

* * *

No se iba a rendir en su busqueda, aunque llevase dos horas dando vueltas sin resultado alguno.

"_Pasillo 6" l_eyó el enorme letrero.

-¿Qué no pasé por aqui hace veinte minutos?-se rascó la cabeza, confundido; encogiendose de hombros para seguir caminando.

Afortunadamente Ryouma llevaba sus lentes oscuros puestos, no le gustaría ser reconocido y que le obstruyeran el camino masas de fanaticas en busca de fotos. Eso solo le dificultaría más las cosas.

En otra situación y considerando que se estaba muriendo de hambre, ya se había dado por vencido de lo cansado que estaba. Pero esa chica le había dejado deslumbrado con solo verla y al sonreirle de esa manera.

¡No se podía rendir tan facil!

No con alguien tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan perfecta como ella.

Con esa determinación, siguió buscandola y hasta preguntó a algunos de los traseúntes sí la habían visto.

-¿Una chica rubia con vestido rosa y de coletas?-preguntó el joven al que había detenido para obtener información.

Ryouma asintió.

-Si, es bajita y hermosa ¡su sonrisa podría derretir de amor el corazón de cualquiera y..-

-¿No es esa de allá?-lo cortó, desinteresado en su discurso y señalando en dirección a las puertas de salida.

En efecto, de espaldas a él estaba la chica, caminando rumbo a la salida. No podía ver su adorable rostro pero estaba seguro que era ella; reconocería esos dorados cabellos en cualquier sitio.

Ni tiempo de agradecer se dió, sus ojos iluminandose mientras corría en su dirección apresuradamente. Y todo para ser arrastrado por una abalancha de gente que salió de sabrá Dios dondé, alejandólo al sentido contrario al que se dirigía.

Trato de luchar con la marea pero no pudo. Las personas le ignoraban descaradamente y parecía que mientras más se resistía mas lejos le llevaban.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

La había perdido.

* * *

Siendo _El Gran _Ryouma Ichijou, ni siquiera así se dió por vencido.

Cuando pudó librarse de la multitud, corrió lo más rapido que pudo a la salida; solo deteniendose para que el hombre de la entrada le pusiera un sellito en su brazo derecho para volver a entrar.

Ya estando fuera del recinto (que estaba igual o más lleno que el interior) se hizo pasó a empujones buscando a la mujer, desesperado.

Tenía la esperanza de que la joven siguiese ahí, que no se fuera a casa y poder encontrarla.

Y al parecer Dios o alguien escuchó sus ruegos.

La pudo localizar tomandose fotos con unos niños al otro lado del lugar (sí, no le pregunten como pudo ver tan lejos, _la magia del amor_) así que sin tiempo que perder corrió y corrió, no estando dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho que estaba seguro de escucharlo a la perfección a pesar del elevado ruido que había. Estaba nervioso, sentía que sus manos sudaban y pensó que se desmayaría antes de llegar a ella, pues estaba empezando a marearse.

La muchacha ya se iba, pero logró estirarse lo suficiente para tomarla del brazo; deteniendola.

"_Te tengo.."_

-¡Espera!-gritó a unos metros, haciendose escuchar por sobre los demás que le dirijeron una mirada curiosa antes de seguir su camino.

Todo fue en camara lenta para él.

La chica se dió la vuelta para encararlo y al verla, sintió que su corazón se detenía.

_No era ella._

_Joder, que no era ella._

Se quedó mudo, solo mirando a la pequeña jovencita frente a él que lo miraba curiosa. Sus ojos azules (_no dorados-lilas ¡azules!_) bajaron hasta la mano del peliazul que aún estaba en su brazo quien siendo consiente la retiro de inmediato.

-D-disculpe, la he confundido.- Ryouma, aún sin salir del shock, dió una reverencia a la joven antes de darse la media vuelta.

Había estado siguiendo a una completa extraña todo este tiempo y había perdido a la chica real ¿cómo pudó ser tan idiota?

Estaba empezando a deprimirse y pensar en su alegre sonrisa no ayudaba en nada. Estaba seguro que esa chica era el amor de su vida y al final, la vida les había separado cruelmente como en las peliculas que él protagonizaba.

Decidió que era hora de irse: llamaría a un taxi y ya pagaría cuando llegará a casa. No quería estar ahí ni un minuto más.

Cabizbajo y sumido en su miseria, caminaba sin rumbo cuando chocó con otra persona.

-Disculpe-contestó desanimado, levantando un poco la mirada y quedandose de piedra en el acto.

-Oh, lo siento-la chica sonrojada le dió una sonrisa de disculpa.

El corazón de Ryouma casi se sale de su pecho. La miró con la boca y los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa; no tardando más de unos segundos antes de lanzarse encima de la joven rubia, abrazandola.

-¡Eres tú!-suspiró aliviado y feliz de haber encontrado a su musa, su princesa, la dueña de su pensamiento. La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, con la firme idea de que desaparecería si la soltaba.

A pesar de que debería estar asustada, la chica más ruborizada de lo que podría, y ya acostumbrada a las locuras de los fans, le sonrió.

-Vaya, gracias. Se nota que eres muy fan de LalaLulu.-comentó totalmente emocionado.

Ryouma se separó un poco de ella, aún sin soltarla y respondió confundido.

-¿LalaLulu?

-Si. Ese es mi cosplay ¿ves?-se separó de la estrella para que observara bien su vestuario; ese del que tan orgulloso estaba y que Rei tanto le ayudo a conseguir.

-¿Cosplay?-frunció el ceño. El término le sonaba pero no lograba recordar qué es lo que era.

Pronto algo hizo click en su mente.

-Espera..-la miró de pies a cabeza, dudoso.-¿e-es un disfraz?

La chica asintió.

Ryouma sintió que su corazón se quebraba de decepción, esta seguro que todos escucharon el momento en que su organo bombeador de sangre se desmoronó en su pecho; incapaz de asimilar tal engaño.

-Entonces ese no es tu cabello ni esos son tus ojos.-afirmó.

-No es mi cabello pero estos son definitivamente mis ojos.

La celebridad sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. ¡Si eran sus ojos! Dios, era lo que más le había dolido pero eran reales.

Si esas hermosas joyas de las que quedó prendado desde el primer día eran una verdad, lo demás serían meros detalles.

Aún era adorable.

-Soy Ryouma-extendió su mano a ella, embelesado.

La chica la tomó, con las mejillas coloreadas, avergonzada.

-Soy Izumi.

"_Kyaaaaa! Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa"_

-Eres muy linda, Izumi, yo..-le iba a pedir que salieran a dar una vuelta juntos, pasarse sus numeros, casarse o algo pero le interrumpió.

-Espera, espera-se rió un momento y con su deslumbrante sonrisa le aclaró divertida- Soy un hombre.

¿_Qué?_

_¿¡QUÉ!?_

Ryouma quedó shockeado, mirandólo a sus encantadores e hipnotizantes ojos mientras su mente trabajaba en lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Un.. hombre?

Escéptico, extendió sus manos y toco el pecho del chico.

Nada.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron ambos, asustados.

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¡UN PERVERTIDO!-Izumi se cubrió con sus brazos, retrocediendo de ese.. degenerado violador de LalaLulu's.

-¡ERES UN CHICO! ¡PECHO PLANO! ¡NADA!-gritó Ryouma igual de histerico.

Un chico, Dios, un chico.

¿_Qué clase de cosa travesti era esta?_

Izumi lo miró confundio ¿por eso era todo el drama?¿el chico había pensado que era un mujer?

-Lo soy, amo a LalaLulu y decidí hacer cosplay. No es mi culpa que te confundieras pero lo siento.

Ryouma pudo calmarse y le miro seriamente.

En realidad, Izumi sí parecía una mujer con sus finas y delicadas facciones, sus pestañas largas, esos alucinantes ojos y esa sonrisa llena de dulzura que endulzaron el café amargo de su vida, apenas le vió.

"_Mientras sea real, lo demás son detalles.."_recordó su propio pensamiento, con la idea descabellada instalada en su mente.

Suspiró.

-Eh.. Izumi-habló timidamente antes de que el otro escapará, sonrojado hasta las orejas.-lo siento mucho ¿podrías disculparme?

La apariencia de perrito regañado de Ryouma derritió el buen corazón de Izumi que no tardó en sonreir con dulzura.

-No hay problema..Ryouma.

_Adorable, adorable, adorable, adorable, adorable._

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿Un café? ¿agua? ¿lo que sea?-se animó a invitarle con una sonrisa.

-¿Aunque sea un chico?-respondió dudoso.

-Mientras seas un chico.

Al final de ese día, Ryouma e Izumi fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería calles más abajo. Ahora consientes de una lección: no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Pues debajo de la envoltura puede estar el chocolate más delicioso del mundo.

* * *

_**Fue horrendo ¿verdad? Lose pero queria escribir la historia de mi vida con estos dos. Admitamos que hay algunos cosplay que te quedas pensando si es mujer u hombre de lo geniales que son. Bah me estoy desviando, saludos a todos ^^**_


End file.
